


Adulthood

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Vernon wonders what makes an adult, and thinks he can find out by observing Jihoon.





	

Adulthood, it turned out, wasn’t just a title that came with the coming of age. Hansol still felt like a little kid, fumbling his way through life with the firm, guiding hand of people with more life experience.

He always looked to Jihoon as inspiration, as equally inexperienced as he was but appeared wise beyond his years. Jihoon was the real deal, leaving Hansol wondering just what it was that set them apart.

Maybe it was confidence. Well, it wasn’t exactly that Jihoon exuded it. He merely didn’t exude a lack of it, not often. The times he did were reserved, so understated that only those who knew him well enough were able to tell something was off.

It wasn’t that he was obsessed with figuring out, only curious about feeling more like his age, eager to understand the life stage he’d recently entered. He stuck by Jihoon, observing as often as the other would allow.

Maybe it was how private Jihoon was. Most opinions expressed were neutral or dismissive, slipping easily out of controversial subjects. He’d locked the door to the studio when he was working, and when asked of his progress his reports were vague and only ever affirmed if there was any progress made and to what degree.

When Hansol was feeling particularly bold, he asked over breakfast one morning. “Why do you keep the studio locked?”

Jihoon, who’d been in the middle of chewing, had smirked slightly. He swallowed, followed it with a sip of water. “Keeping tabs on me now?”

Hansol didn’t know why he felt embarrassed all of a sudden. He had a protest at the forefront of his mind, but didn’t quite know what he was protesting so he kept quiet and ate breakfast. Jihoon caught him in the hallway that same day. Hansol almost missed it, Jihoon passing by mentioning, “I’ll leave it unlocked. Come by and see what I do.” He walked off without a chance for Hansol to question it.

Standing behind the studio door, Hansol didn’t know why he felt nervous. Just as Jihoon had said, the door was unlocked. He walked in, Jihoon acknowledging him with a nod, wearing headphones half as big as he was. He went right back to work, and Hansol watched for six straight hours without somehow growing weary of it.

Maybe it was Jihoon’s company, that staying beside him even in total silence was comforting. Hansol certainly didn’t believe his own presence felt like that to anyone else.

At the end, he handed the headphones off to Hansol. There was a flutter in his stomach, of Jihoon sharing with him something he very rarely shared with others. He put the headphones on, listened to the track Jihoon had been toiling at. It was every bit as rough as he expected for a demo, but as he listened to it he couldn’t imagine the polished product being any more impactful than it was first hearing it in that studio. His eyes slipped shut, and he listened to what six hours of work sounded like.

When he opened his eyes, Jihoon was grinning so wide it spread to Hansol. Grinning like they shared a secret, one they shouldn’t have been sharing.

It struck Hansol then, seeing that mischievous smile made him realize Jihoon was just a kid too. He wasn’t someone out of Hansol’s reach, out of Hansol’s understanding. Sitting in that chair, in that studio, he realized he was someone quite worth Jihoon’s time. They were equals.

Hansol felt it coming, a bubbling up of the throat. A drag at the “I-” that caught the other’s attention, and when he had those eyes on him he couldn’t stop himself if he tried. “-like you, hyung.”

It was nice seeing Jihoon knocked off balance for a change, mouth changing between various shapes before a hesitant, “Okay.”

Hansol wasn’t sure if he was just rejected or if Jihoon didn’t quite know how to respond, but at the crack of dawn when they were setting off for the dorms he’d heard the other offer to keep the studio unlocked for him for another night.

If this was what being a kid felt like, he never wanted to grow up. “Whenever you want, I'll visit.”

They held hands on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll finish that Hoonsol fic I've been working on where Jihoon takes Hansol's virginity while the three eldest watch to make up for this saccharine bullshit.
> 
> Also just please more Hoonsol. Please.


End file.
